Insomnia
by MsPau
Summary: A certain brunette couldn't fall asleep on one certain night. She have tried almost everything but none of it worked. She had insomnia. And it turns out that she wasn't the only one that couldn't fall asleep. ONESHOT. RATED K. FLUFF.


**Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club

 **Pairing:** Haruhi X Kyouya

 **Rating:** Rated K

 **Summary:** A certain brunette couldn't fall asleep on one certain night. She have tried almost everything but none of it worked. She had insomnia. And it turns out that she wasn't the only one that couldn't fall asleep.

 **Disclaimer:** OHSC does not belong to me. If it does, these two would end up together. It's not that I don't like Tamaki. Don't stab me. I also don't own Hirunaka no Ryuusei. This is not a crossover. I just mentioned it.

 **Author** **'s Note: I have been reading fanfics about the for hours already. I think I already read 15 stories. All of them are Rated M. Huehuehue. But this one will be innocent. I'm pretty sure that the characters would be out of character. It's been a long time since I watched the anime, read the mange and read fanfics about them. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this one :D**

 **Also, I'm not sure if Haruhi sleeps at a futon or a bed. So I made her have a bed here instead. If she sleeps at a futon, think of the bed as a gift the the host members imposed on her.**

 **ALSO I KNOW THAT HIRUNAKA NO RYUUSEI DOES NOT HAVE AN ANIME BUT I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT A DRAMA HERE BECAUSE I LOVE THE MANGA AND IT NEEDS TO BE ADAPTED INTO AN ANIME.**

* * *

 **Insomnia**

"I can't sleep."

Haruhi voiced out the obvious to no one in particular in her dark room as she laid down on her bed. She let out a long, loud yawn as she stretched her body on her bed. Her back arched high and her arms and legs stretched long, loving the feeling she got from the act. She collapsed as soon as she was done yawning. Despite the stretch, she still felt uncomfortable. She grabbed the pink phone, that the Hitachin twins gave her, from the side of her pillow and looked at the time. She cringed at the light that came from her phone. It was too bright for her even though the brightness was at the lowest.

1:57AM

Her eyes narrowed once she saw the time. She had went to bed at midnight right after she worked on the work sheets that was given by her teachers. It was supposed to be submitted the next day at first thing in the morning. For almost two hours, she had shifted from lying down on her back to lying down on her side then into other sleeping positions. It was an attempt to become more comfortable and drift off to dreamland. But it was to no avail.

She was already tired. She knew that she was. She could feel it in her body and mind. But despite that tiredness that she was feeling, her body just wouldn't let her sleep. She had been awake since 5AM in the morning yesterday because of Tamaki sempai. She usually ignored his calls but he didn't stop calling her. He had also flooded her phone. When she finally answered his call, she was jerked awake by his loud wail and cries. He had been crying over Hirunaka no Ryuusei, a TV Drama that he got hooked watching. He kept rambling about the reasons on why the main characters should just fall in love with each other and on why the heroine shouldn't fall for the secondary character. Before he started watching it, he said that it was his research on how to be a commoner when he found out that she and Ranka watches the series.

Once the clock hit 2:00 am, she opened her inbox and started to type down a text to send to her father, Ranka. A few seconds later, once she was done typing down a text, she decided against sending it. She knew that once her father received the text about her having insomnia, he would immediately come home to make her make home remedies that would her her sleep. She let out a small sigh. She didn't want to give him more trouble than he already has. Ranka was supposed to have the night off but the his boss called him. His boss asked him if he could com in for work because one of his co-workers called in sick for the night. He was reluctant since he knew that the night would be a busy one but agreed when his boss promised to double his pay.

She let out a sigh another sigh as she ran her hand through her short brunette. Her pillows were scattered on the floor near her bed and her half of her blanket was already on the floor while the other half was hanging at the edge of her bed due to her tossing and turning. Her hair and clothes was already a mess. Her short hair was pointing towards strange angles. It was like a really bad hair day. Her shirt had already rode up and her stomach was showing. But she didn't care.

She really couldn't fall asleep and that's all she wanted.

Sleep.

"Maybe I should change." she spoke to herself, thoughtfully. "Dad did buy me some new clothes."

She was wearing an blue, old, worn down shirt and a pajama bottom. She got up from her bed and walked towards her drawers and pulled out a nightgown. It was soft and simple. She liked the fabric. She stared at the lavander nightgown that she was holding for a few seconds before finally deciding to wear it. With a huff, she stripped out of her clothes and pulled the nightgown over her head. It reached up to her knee. It was sleeveless so she felt cool wearing it and it was also soft against her body. The ruffles in front of the gown hid the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

 _This could work out._

She picked up her pillows on the floor and threw it on the bed before she laid down and closed her eyes. She immediately felt better after the change of clothes. She was feeling a bit comfortable but she still couldn't fall asleep. She felt as though her limbs wasn't hers so she kept stretching her body and shifting to another sleeping position. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she sat up with a frustrated groan.

She thought of everything that she could do to help her fall asleep.

She could take a sleeping pill. But she might not wake up in time for school which would mean that she'll end up late of absent. So it wasn't possible.

She could count sheep? That never worked for her.

She could arrange the bed and try to make it more comfortable. She thought for a moment and nodded at the idea.

She could read a book. That won't work. She would end up reading the whole thing.

Milk. Yes, milk. That can help.

She stood up and turned on the lights. She scowled as soon as the lights was on. She was blinded for a few seconds. Once she got her eyesight back, she looked around her room and took note of the mess that she made. She grabbed her pillows and placed both of it on top of each other by the headboard then folded the balnket and placed it on the pillow. She made sure that there were no wrinkles of the blanket and on the pillows.

 _This looks promising. Now, the milk._

She walked out of her bedroom, leaving the door wide open, and walked towards the kitchen. She didn't bother turning on the lights as the light from her room spilled out through her door, illuminating her path. She was confident not to bump into something since she knew where everything was by heart.

Humming a tune, she took a mug and prepared and the items she needed to make her milk. Halfway through preparing her milk, she heard someone knock. She stood still and quietly as she strained to hear it again. She shrugged once she didn't hear anything, thinking that her sleep deprived brain was making stuff up. Once the water was already hot, she poured the water on the mug and stirred it.

Before she could take her first sip of milk, she heard another set of knocks. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of having a guest at this kind of time. It was already 15 minutes past two. She walked towards the front door and leaned against the door, listening if the 'guest' would knock again. She thought that if she doesn't speak, the 'guest' would just leave and think that the resident is already asleep. When she didn't hear anything, she walked away and sat down. She took comfort over the warmth that the milk was emanating.

She took a sip from her warm milk and reveled at the taste and the warmth that filled her. As she was going to take another one, she heard the knock again. The 'guest' was surely stood up and walked towards the door, leaving her mug of hot milk on the table.

"Who's there?" She called out.

Silence answered her.

She was already annoyed from all the knocking and the persistence of the 'guest' that she has at her doorstep. The 'guest' was preventing he from enjoying her warm milk. It was preventing her from crawling back to her bed so that she could fall asleep. She ran her hand through her already messy hair, possibly messing it up more. She walked back to the table and sat down.

"If that person knock again, I'll scald him with this milk." she muttered to herself she she brought the mug closer to her lips.

Once again, before she could take a sip, she heard the knock. She groaned in frustration as she held her mug and walked towards the door. She took as deep breath before she pulled open the door, ready to scald the 'guest' until she came eye to eye and realized on who it was. Her eyes visibly widened, astonished to see him. Surprise was immediately replaced by confusion.

"Kyouya-sempai?"

Kyouya stood there in front of her wearing a gray v-neck shirt and black sweatpants. He had a air of coolness surrounding him as he looked at her. He enjoyed seeing the fast change in her facial expressions. When she opened the door, she was furious then she was surprised but it was immediately replaced by confusion. Despite her keeping her facial expression indifferent, the emotions swam in her eyes. He allowed himself to smile which immediately shift into a smirk. He looked at her, surprised, when he noticed what she was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not moving an inch.

She still couldn't believe that he was at her place at this kind of time. She let her free hand pinch her side to make sure that it was reality. She had enough dreams of the raven haired man already. She didn't want more. She didn't even know why she started dreaming about him. Once she felt the pain from the pinch, she smiled in relief. She hid her smile with her mug as she took a sip from it. She was also surprised by his choice of clothing. It wasn't because she thought that he shouldn't wear it but he should be wearing something more _sophisticated_ or something. She couldn't find the word to describe the kind of clothing style he usually wore.

"I couldn't sleep." he answered with a shrug.

She immediately felt better when she realized that she wasn't the only one that was feeling insomniac.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Haruhi?"

"Oh."

She shivered when he spoke her name. His voice was smooth and cool. It confused her when she reacted that way. She shrugged it off, thinking that it was the fault of her sleep deprived brain. Maybe she was like Mori whenever he was sleep deprived. He becomes talkative whenever he was sleepy. Maybe she becomes a more normal and hormonal girl whenever she's sleepy.

She walked in, knowing that Kyouya was following her behind. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes before wearing the slippers that was set aside near the door. He walked in, not caring about the fact that the light was off, and took a seat. He was usually at her residence while she wasn't there. He always made sure to greet Ranka and bring him gifts to stay on his good side. He also comes over whenever he asks Ranka for some copies of Haruhi's photos when she was younger.

She held her mug tighter when she realized that he was feeling way too at ease in her home. She took another sip before holding it up, showing the mug.

"Do you want some milk?" She asked, looking at his eyes, then adding. "Since you can't sleep. It helps, you know."

She stood there, thinking that he would decline and ask for some black tea. He gave her a small nod.

"Thank you. That would be nice." he answered politely.

She nodded as well before she walked towards the kitchen. She left her mug of milk on the table by Kyouya. He was being nice. She shook her head and told herself that it was just because his mind was sleep deprived as well. She usually would just send anyone home if they knock and disturb her at an ungodly hour. Once she was done, she brought his own steaming mug of milk and placed it at the table in front of him. She sat next to him then grabbed her own mug. She sipped on hers already lukewarm milk.

"Thank you." he murmured before taking a sip, pulling back when his lips got scalded.

They sat in silence in the dark, drinking milk. The only light source was the light that was coming from her room but Kyouya didn't complain about it. The dark could help them with their problem. It could help them be lulled to sleep.

"Why are you here though, Kyouya-sempai?" she asked again, looking up at him from her mug.

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a drive and before I knew it, I was here." he answered honestly after taking a long sip from his own drink.

"So you just decided to knock and knock until I open the door?" she asked, feeling drowsy as minutes pass by. The milk was already taking effect.

"I saw the light in your bedroom turn on so I thought you couldn't sleep as well." he answered with a shrug. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and placed it on the table. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

She looked back at the door to her room then smiled sheepishly. "My phone was in my room."

She didn't try to control her yawn in front of him. She wanted to sleep. Her mind and body needs it.

"So you haven't been able to sleep?" he asked the obvious as he set down his mug and sat comfortably.

He already drank all of his milk. He took off his watch and placed it next to his phone, wanting to be more comfortable. He felt as though his watch was constricting him.

"Yeah. I don't know why though. I just couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. I even changed my clothes." she stated, motioning to the night gown that she was currently wearing. "How about you, sempai?"

"I haven't been sleeping well for a few days already." he answered as he took off his glasses and placed it at the table near his phone and watch then pinched the bridge of his nose. An attempt to stay awake. "I didn't want to take sleeping pills."

He yawned and it didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi.

"You're sleepy already." she stated, pointing out the obvious when she noticed the drowsiness in his eyes. "You can take my bed. I'll just lay out a futon."

"Thank you."

She stood up and walked towards her room with Kyouya following her, leaving his things behind. The milk already took it's effect on them. They both winced as soon as they were inside the bedroom, blinded by the bright light from her room. He sat down on her bed and watched her as she opened her dresser and pulled out a futon. It was her old futon. The one she always used before she got a bed.

"Can I have one of the pillows?" she asked, pointing at the pillows that was on top of each other. "You can have the blanket."

He handed her the pillow and she finished fixing her own bed. She missed sleeping on a futon even though she loved sleeping on a bed. He was still sitting down, his eyes on her, and she could feel it. She shrugged away the warmth that was creeping in her.

The light inside the bedroom helped him see more of her. Her hair was a complete mess. He wouldn't say that it suits her because it was crazy. It was like a bad case of bed hair. He felt pleased when he thought that he was the only host that got to see her like that. He hoped that he was the only one that saw her like that. The night gown looked good on her as well. It looked great in her figure. He was in awe as he studied her. The dark color of the nightgown made the whiteness of her skin more noticeable. Nothing went unnoticed by his stare even though he took off his eye glasses. His cheeks flushed as she stared at her back and realized that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He never noticed it when she was facing him because of the ruffles.

His heart skipped a beat and he promptly looked down.

Confusion coursed through him as he wondered why his heart skipped a beat. He thought about it for a few seconds before letting it go. He didn't have the answer and he didn't want to know the answer. He let out a small yawn.

"You can sleep, Kyouya-sempai. Make yourself comfortable." she stated before walking out the the room, planning on putting their mugs at the sink and grabbing his eye glasses, phone and watch.

She didn't see him nod. She walked towards the table and grabbed both their mugs. She was pleased to see that Kyouya drank all of it. The thought of him drinking milk made her smile. She imagined him as a small child that used drink as an answer so that he could fall asleep. She honestly thought he was going to say no and ask for tea instead. She allowed herself to smile. She placed both mugs at the sink, planning on washing them when they wake up, before she headed back to the table and grabbed his things.

She was surprised when she saw him sleeping already without his shirt on the bed. The blanket was pushed aside as he laid on his back with his other arm shielding his eyes from the light. She could see the muscles in his body and the v line that disappeared because of his sweatpants. The top of his boxers was also peeking out. She shook her head. Seeing a man's body wasn't new for her because of her father. There were moments in her childhood when her father would walk around topless or only in his boxers because of the summer heat. She placed his things on her study table, next to the worksheets that kept her up until midnight.

She turned the lights off in her bedroom and closed the door. She wasl already becoming drowsy and all she wanted was to lie down and be lulled to sleep. She stood on her futon, looking at Kyouya trying to decide if she'll put a blanket on him or not. She walked closer and grabbed the blanket. Once it was opened, she placed it over him.

As she was turning to lay down on the futon to let sleep consume her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him causing her to fall on top of him. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her with his arms around her waist. Her hands were on his chest. Their face were milliliters apart and their lips were touching. They were basically kissing, despite it being an accident. Red tinted her cheeks as she moved her head to the side so that their lips weren't touching.

She struggled to get out from his embrace but to no avail. He was stronger. He also hugged her tighter. Their legs were also tangled with each other. She rested her head at the crook of his neck and sighed. The fact that she was completely on top of him didn't disturb his sleep at all. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and abruptly opened them when she felt the drowsiness slowly consuming her.

"Kyouya-sempai." She spoke as she started struggling to get out of his grip again.

"Sleep, Haruhi." he whispered half asleep, sleep dripping on his voice.

His hold on her relaxed as she closed her eyes and gave in to his whispered demand. Seconds later, sleep consumed them both.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh Gosh! I can't believe I actually finished this in one seating. Yaaaay.**

 **To tell the truth, I kinda wanted the pairing here to be Haruhi and Mori. Can you imagine Mori going to Haruhi's place because he has insomnia? And his feet just brought him there? I can imagine Tamaki though. The twins would probably kidnap her.**

 **Reviews please.**

* * *

 **UPDATE: I PROOFREAD THIS ALREADY AND EDITED IT. YAAAAAAAAAY!**


End file.
